


Delayed Fulfillment

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Anal Sex, Butts, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: Five times Xan desperately wanted to get fucked, and the one time he did.





	Delayed Fulfillment

Xan was late getting home. He'd gotten caught up reading the research summaries Leiris had prepared for him and had wanted to make some notes before he lost his of train of thought, and time had slipped away from him. It wasn't the first time, but he was surprised Justen hadn't called. But his husband was probably working late himself, Xan realized, prepping for the big case he was working on. And maybe he could use just a little break...

He stopped on his way home to pick up some dinner from one of their favourite restaurants, and a nice bottle of wine, but when he arrived home, Justen wasn't there. When Xan called his office, it took a few rings before he picked up.

"Hey, babe. I just got home – I figured you'd be working late, but I thought you might want to take a break and come home for dinner? I stopped at Meyer's and, you know, I might have something you can have for dessert…"

"Hmmm… is it your ass?"

Xan could hear him grinning over the phone, and couldn't resist smiling back. "It could be. Are you coming?"

"Sorry babe. I want to, but I still have to go over some more things with Adèlise..."

Xan sighed. "You already ate, didn't you."

"Yeah." He sounded sheepish. "Not that long ago. Just some sandwiches – Meyer's sounds much better."

"It's okay. I should have called first." He'd wanted it to be a nice surprise. "I'll just put yours in the ice box, and you can have it later. See you tonight?"

"Uhh, yeah. Could be pretty late though so, don't wait up I guess."

"Oh… okay."

"I'm sorry babe. I know, I miss you too…. And your sweet ass. I'll make it up to you once this is all over, okay? I promise."

It wouldn’t be too long, Xan knew, but it was still disappointing. He ate his fancy dinner, drank more of the wine than he had fully intended, and went to bed to try and sleep alone.

* * *

Xan was a light sleeper – Justen would have had to be very lucky to sneak in to bed without him noticing, and he hadn't even been trying. He woke up when his husband sat heavily on the edge of the bed, and curled to the side to make room for Justen to stretch out.

"Hey, babe…"

Justen smiled down. "Hey." He scooped Xan up and nestled him against his chest, one arm curling around Xan's hip as he pulled the covers back into place. He nuzzled the top of Xan's head, and sighed contentedly.

Xan had wanted a little more, inspired by the dream he'd been woken from, but Justen's eyes were already closed, and his embrace was warm and comfortable and safe, and maybe this was very nice too. He was still awfully tired, and the dream was calling…

* * *

The dream had faded by the time he woke up in the morning, but it had left its impression. Xan was sure he could recreate some details with a little help, though, and to that end he pressed himself more closely against Justen. His hand slid down to his hip as he kissed his sleeping husband's neck. Justen sighed and smiled. Encouraged, Xan trailed his kisses up Justen's jaw, but as he leaned forward to kiss him more thoroughly awake, Justen's eyes snapped open.

"Shit," he said.

"What?"

"What time is it?"

"What!?"

Justen sat up to look at the clock, forcing Xan to do the same. "Fuck, I'm supposed to be in court at 9."

That was well over an hour away still, but it didn't matter. 'In court for 9' meant ready to go, cleaned, dressed, having consulted with your partner and client and probably others beside.

"I'm sorry, babe." He turned, pulling Xan to him for that kiss. "I'll be glad when this is all over. Soon. I'll make it up to you okay?"

Xan nodded, smiling even though what he really wanted to do what just hold him down and show him what that kiss, nice as it had been, could have been a prelude to. "I know you've been working really hard on this," he said instead of 'if I don't get fucked soon I'm going to scream and tear out all my hair.' "Good luck today, okay?"

Justen smiled back, already starting to get dressed, but leaning back over the bed for another kiss as he buckled his pants. 'You could make him want to stay,' a tiny voice in the back of his mind suggested but he didn't. Instead he helped him find his cufflinks and straightened his tie and reminded him to grab something from the fridge on the way out the door.

"Check in at lunch maybe?" Justen said as he disappeared.

He could make it to lunch. Probably.

* * *

Xan had a distracted morning, finding himself daydreaming about Justen's lips when he should have been reading. Or his hands…. Or his ass. And of course his cock, and all of those parts in relation to himself, especially Xan's own ass. He'd managed to make a few notes on the research summaries, but these were interspersed with some rather crude sketches. He tucked these away, deciding that a walk and some fresh air might help clear his head.

They did not help.

He found himself outside Justen's office, and at that point, there was no sense in not stopping. Justen had meant to check in with him for lunch anyway. But the atmosphere in the office dashed his hopes before he even made it to his husband. Everyone seemed harried and stressed – whatever had happened in court clearly had not been what they'd hoped.

Justen was at his desk, frowning as he concentrated on some papers in front of him. He was wearing the glasses Xan had gotten him which helped him from feeling like the words were running off the page, and lent him a certain distinguishedness as well. Xan closed the door as he slipped into the office, and Justen looked up from his work.

"Hey babe." He pushed his chair out a bit and beckoned Xan to come sit in his lap. "Is it noon already?"

"It's almost one. Time for a break?"

"Oh." He looked honestly surprised.

"Hmm?" Xan reached up to rub his neck.

"That feels good…"

"I know something even better for helping you relax."

"Fuck."

"Yes, that's the thing."

"I have a meeting in…. five minutes."

"Fuck."

"I know. I'm sorry, babe. We got a 24 hour stay on our case to present new evidence, and it's been…. Ugh."

"Okay." Xan had expected it but it was still disappointing. He curled up in Justen's lap instead, tucking his head against his shoulder. Five minutes of closeness was better than nothing, and he was already here.

"What I really want to do, is just shove all this paper work aside, bend you over the desk and-"

"Shhhhh." Xan pressed his fingers against Justen's lips. "Not helping."

"Okay. I just don't want you thinking I don't *want* to fuck you because I really, really, do."

"Justen." He said, reminding himself that he'd never get the satisfaction he craved if he strangled his husband now.

"Sorry." Justen kissed his hair, but was clearly distracted. "But…if you need it this bad… Maybe you should check with Sirris? Or someone else?"

Xan didn't answer, not with words. He knew it wasn’t rational to be angry or upset, that the situation wasn't reasonable. He didn't really trust himself to answer, but he did think it was in his favour that he extricated himself from Justen's embrace and walked out of the office, rather than just disappearing away.

He'd meant to go back to work, but he was too upset and the walk still wasn’t helping, so he went home instead.

* * *

Xan had a bath, with tea, and re-read some passages from one of his favourite books. He slipped into the shimmery blue silk robe Justen had bought him for their anniversary, and nothing else. He ate the leftovers from Meyer's when dinner time came and went. He set himself up in the salon with a glass of wine and a book of Cozovode poetry, and was there reading, or pretending to read while lounging sensuously on the divan, when Justen finally made it home. 

He paused in the doorway to take in the scene, but said nothing, slinking along to the study, where he closed himself in.

Xan finished his glass of wine without throwing either it or his book across the room in a screaming fit, and went to bed.

He hated sleeping alone, but he was tired from being upset and pent up and even though he was angry, he managed to drift off before Justen came to bed.

* * *

The soft lips pressed against his, the short beard tickling against his skin – at first Xan thought it was just another vivid dream. But the warm, hard body pressed up against him was real, as were the hands gently parting his thighs as he kissed back eagerly. He gasped as Justen slid into him, right where he'd been wanting him for days. It felt good, and right, even before Justen starting thrusting, fucking his ass slowly but with vigour. He'd needed it so badly that it didn’t take long for the need to overtake him, and Justen kept fucking him as he came, flooding his ass soon after.

He felt tired after, but relaxed, and more like himself, less frustrated and snappish. Justen held him close, and kissed him again.

"Thank you," Xan murmured sleepily, tucking himself up close against his husband after they'd disengaged.

"I promised, babe. And I needed it too."

Xan nodded. "I know. Rough week."

"Should've fucked you earlier. Almost did…. Should've."

"Mmhmm… You needed to work, babe." Xan kissed him, gently. They could talk when they were both more awake. "And now, you need to sleep." Xan brushed his cheek, and watched the spell take him, the last traces of tension leaving his face, his grip falling slack. Xan lay his head on Justen's shoulder, and closed his own eyes – a much more restful sleep quickly claimed him as well.


End file.
